


Shiver

by skymong



Series: Small But Certain Happiness [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Paparazzi, Shivering, Short, Snow, Winter, non-famous minho, rockstar chan, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymong/pseuds/skymong
Summary: a tiny glimpse into Minho and his famous boyfriend Chan's life during a cold December evening.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Small But Certain Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190594
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this back in december just as quick practice but i kinda like this soft self-indulgent winter minchan :3

“Th-they won’t leave.” Minho whispered, frustrated. He rubbed his gloved hands together and shimmied closer to Chan for extra warmth.

“Just ignore them,” his famous rockstar boyfriend spoke absentmindedly, focused still on peeking inside the large glass window as he wrapped an arm around Minho.

It was dark in the early evening of December and snow was falling lazily around them as they stood outside the fancy new restaurant that had opened near Chan’s penthouse apartment. Chan had insisted on being one of the first guests at the restaurant's soft open but didn't think to call ahead to make a reservation, so now they were stuck waiting in the freezing cold in line along with all the other potential guests.

And of course, somehow the paparazzi had spotted international rockstar Bang Chan despite the darkness and were now hell-bent on getting shots of the two lovebirds from every angle possible, disturbing the other guests and annoying an already irritated Minho.

“D-don’t you m-mind?” the younger asked, his attitude slightly diminished by his chattering teeth making him stutter. His breath was creating large clouds of perspiration in the air and Minho tried to keep his shivers down by hugging Chan impossible tighter.

The elder finally faced him, and upon seeing his boyfriend’s desperate look, he huffed out a laugh and cupped his cheek with one hand.

He gave a gentle peck to the tip of Minho’s frozen nose.

“We can leave if you want. I should’ve planned ahead, I’m sorry.”

Minho thought it over for a brief moment, but eventually shook his head. “N-no, I know how excited y-you were about this,” he grumbled.

Chan tilted his head. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Minho nodded, looking at him with adoration sparkling in his eyes.

Another soft laugh escaped Chan, his attention finally fully on Minho as he opened his jacket and hugged him as much as he could.

  
  


They waited many more excruciating minutes for the restaurant to open, watching snowflakes slowly wave through the air and land on each other’s clothes.

At some point Chan made it a  _ ‘game’ _ to kiss away every snowflake that dared to land in Minho’s eyelashes and despite the cheesiness, it managed to lift Minho’s mood.

And even the paparazzi were happy now, having acquired many romantic shots of the lovers gazing at each other lovingly, surrounded by a winter wonderland.


End file.
